The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and the like.
It is desirable that an imaging device such as an endoscope system utilize a wide-angle optical system in order to suppress a situation in which a lesion area situated on the back side of folds is missed when observing a large intestine, for example. The angle of view of the optical system used for an endoscope system is normally about 140 to 170°. It is possible to further suppress a situation in which a lesion area is missed by utilizing a super-wide-angle optical system having an angle of view equal to or greater than 180° (see JP-A-2005-345577, for example).